temporarily untitiled
by sadonutgirl1588
Summary: Tyler and Val realize that they both have felt the same way for a long time, and when they both realize it...they reflect on their past thoughts and actions (with a little help from j&c)
1. chapter 1

I don't believe those people took "In a Heartbeat" off…I know it has been a long time, and I should get over it, but…*tear*…I was a faithful watcher, and now…it's gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own "In a Heartbeat" the show belongs to Alliance Atlantis/ the Disney Channel…please don't sue me!

a/n: This is supposed to take place after the season finale, but since this is fan fiction, some skipping around might take place…

"Wow, when did that happen?" said Tyler.

a whistle is heard from the bushes

"Jaime, Caitie, you guys can come out now," says Val.

when popping his head out of the bushes…

Jaime says, "How did you know it was me?"

"Val, how did you know it was me?"

"Gee, Jaime, I don't know…maybe because it just seems like something you can Caitie would do…ya know, spy on me and Tyler."

Caitie pops her head out of the bushes

"Yeah, yeah, well it's about time. How long did it take football boy here to get the picture? Years now isn't it?

"What??!!! (to Val) You liked me all this time and you didn't say anything?" says a surprised Tyler.

"Well Tyler, it isn't like you said anything to her either. From what Caitie tells me, you've liked her even longer than she has liked you. Let me think…was it a little finger painting incident we had back in pre-school?"

by now, Tyler and Val are both a very deep shade of pink

okay, so it was very, very short. Please give me some feed back though. Constructive criticism is good, flames are okay (if that is how you feel about my "story").

But, suggestions are appreciated, should I go on or not. Val and Tyler are supposed to realize that they had feeling for each other all along (with the help of Jaime and Cavities) they find out what they were really thinking in some of the t/v scenes in the show.


	2. chapter 2

Because I know how much you guys love me, I wrote some more…and I would like to say thank you to Val for being my first reviewer!!! I am very happy.  
  
1 Tyler and Val are sitting on the couch at the station talking about past experiences…  
  
"I thought you were going to ask me. I was so sure. Until the alarm went off," said Val.  
  
"I was. What made you think I wasn't? Just because the alarm went off. Why did you get mad?" Tyler responded.  
  
"I don't know…I just crack. I thought you chickened out or something."  
  
"You know what Val, if it hadn't been for all of the miscommunication, we could have been doing this a lot sooner" He says as leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Eww!! Stop it you guys. Alex! Tyler and Val are making-out on the couch!" Jamie yells from the hallway.  
  
From his office you hear, "Well it's about time, the alarm is going to go off sooner of later." And as he says that, you hear the siren (or is it more like a buzzer) go off. "Told you!"  
  
After a hard shift at the station, the guys decide to meet Caitie at a restaurant for dinner before going home.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here."  
  
"Jeez Caitie, we're a grand total of 3 minutes late. And it's not even our fault, Alex made us finish the report before be left. And since when do you care." Jaime says.  
  
"Since she is mad in love with you and wants to spend every waking moment possible with you. That is from when she cared." Val replies.  
  
"Oh really, I never knew this. Why would you tell Val that you were in love with me Caitie?"  
  
"I'm NOT in love with you. Val is just being weird so she can show off for Tyler."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Okay you two. Why don't you go off to the bathroom so you can work out your differences there, that way I don't have to send both of you to your corners." Tyler says.  
  
"Fine. I'll go. But I think it is just because you want to get rid of me because you want to talk about Jaime's feelings for Caitie while we're away." Val chirps away.  
  
"Yep. You got me. Now scoot."  
  
In the Bathroom…  
  
"I don't believe you Val. Why did you decide to blast…you know."  
  
"What, that you like Jaime. It's not like it wasn't totally obvious. You two have been best friends for such a long time and every time he isn't around, you are talking about him."  
  
"So…what if I like Jaime. No big deal. If things were meant to be they will work out. Just look at you and Tyler."  
  
Meanwhile (at the table)…  
  
"It took you long enough to make a move, you know."  
  
"Well Jaime, it's not entirely my fault. Every time I want to say something to her, another obstacle is in my way. A Heather, or a siren, or a Lean Dean…"  
  
"Hey…chill. I was just saying."  
  
The girls sit down…they eat…blah blah blah…  
  
*Once again…a short chapter…writers block can get to you. But anyway…see the little purple box at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. Click on it and review…good or bad.* 


End file.
